


Change of Fate

by erosshipsyou



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Multi, Tentacles, dubcon, slight sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2021550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erosshipsyou/pseuds/erosshipsyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our 3 guys decide to go visit Eros to get rid of an unwanted bond. They end up having to strike a deal with the god.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change of Fate

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wounded by His Arrow](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/63729) by hadesandhalfbloods & eros-ships-you. 



Change of Fate  
He was surprised three demigods had been able to break into his private quarters. He knew they were coming because of the mark. He didn’t mark beings too often, but the son of Poseidon had put on a heavy blindfold on himself, refusing to see Eros’ non-corporeal self.  
Now Perseus Jackson had arrived, ready to face the God of Love and Desire.  
“Is he even here?” asked Percy, the little infidel.  
“He may not be visible,” said Nico di Angelo, wary, already sensing his presence.  
He was indeed resting on some black colored silk cushions, the very same spot the son of the Underworld was looking at. The God was simply observing the dynamics of the three of them. The quest to meet him had shifted their affections in ways none of them could guess. Quests were the way demigods changed the fabric of the universe, and of that same fabric they were made. And Eros couldn’t help it but find it interesting; the way the fabric was slightly torn and glued together clumsily.  
“You would like to face me, Percy Jackson,” he spoke and fired an arrow at him, just a bit off mark to watch his reaction.  
The boy jumped and dodged without a problem.  
“Eros! I want you to break this- this thing!” he yelled at the seemingly empty room.  
Eros watched from a few paces behind him. He had a rather nice bottom.  
“You mean the beautifully crafted bond between you and Nico di Angelo you call a curse?” the God said in a harsh tone, aiming another arrow from behind.  
Nico pushed him out of the way. He, at least, was no longer in denial, smart boy. But Percy insisted to try and marry Annabeth Chase. Her love was not to be his, Eros could see the fine thread of tenderness shifting elsewhere already.  
Percy glared at the spot where Eros had been a moment before while Nico searched with his gaze, his breath quick. Eros could hear his hopeful heartbeats, the poor soul.  
Jason, the son of Zeus spoke this time.  
“In exchange for you breaking the bond we are willing to offer-“ Eros was not particularly interested in finding out what they were willing to offer.  
“I will free you from it if you surrender your bodies to me for three hours and ask for the bond to be broken once more after that time,” the God’s voice spoke. It seemed to be coming from the massive four poster bed in the center of the room but he was actually sitting in front of the fireplace.  
“I won’t-“  
“Nico, we didn’t come this far to give up!” Percy cut him off, “you want this gone too, don´t you?”  
Eros knew he didn’t, not really, but the boy tightened his jaw and nodded.  
Really, that little sea infidel!  
“The son of Zeus must sacrifice himself as well,” Eros spoke.  
Jason shifted his weight from foot to foot, looking uneasy. He glanced at his other two companions, thinking for a moment before speaking again.  
“Do you promise you will not hurt us?”  
“Your bodies will be unharmed after the 3 hour period,” Eros replied. He did not hurt bodies after all.  
Well, it was about time, he finally decided to show himself, his muscular body was clad in nothing but some pajama bottoms, his wings relaxed on his back. He liked his semi-mortal look, beautiful and scary, like love itself.  
“I accept,” said Percy stepping forward. His fear of change was still keeping the blindfold in place.  
“I do too,” Jason Grace announced bravely. It all came down to Nico di Angelo.  
“…Me too,” he finally conceded with a sigh. Eros could sense his unhappiness; it was almost visible in the beautiful dim light of his bedroom.  
“Very well, close your eyes for a moment.”  
The three were quite docile as they complied and let Eros take control.  
***~~~***  
Nico blinked. He was sitting at a bonfire, his cheeks somewhat flushed due to the closeness of the flames. Had the whole going to see Eros trip been a nightmare? He looked at the faces of people having fun around him… all were having fun except him.  
Nico’s heart skipped a beat as he saw Percy, scowling… and then he saw Annabeth. Right, they were probably engaged now. And bickering.  
“Everybody I have something to say” the Athena girl spoke to the circle. It was weird, everybody actually shut up.  
“Piper and I are now an item,” she announced. Percy looked shocked.  
Was this for real? It sounded off. Like a poorly written fanfic or something. When had Annabeth become a lesbian? Or perhaps she was bisexual or something but why would she announce it like that, in front of everyone? No, the Eros trip couldn’t have been a nightmare it was-  
“To celebrate let us have a sacrifice!” one of the Aphrodite girls exclaimed before he could finish the thought.  
Wait, what?  
Suddenly a dozen hands or so were grabbing Nico and tugging at his clothes, pushing him forward and pulling on his hair, pinching, torturing him and divesting him of his clothing.  
“Stop!” he wanted to yell but his body just wouldn’t react. The prodding went on, he heard his clothes being torn and felt someone or several someones tying his hands on his back. And suddenly, at last, it all stopped.  
He was kneeling naked in the middle of a huge circle of people, knees on the dusty floor. He was dirty and sore and he felt so fucking exposed. What sort of sick joke was this?  
Every single pair of eyes in camp half blood was fixed on him. He wanted to flee, but he simply couldn´t manage, his powers had left him, hell, even speech had left him. He ducked his head, trying to make himself small, wishing it all to be over. At least that much he could manage.  
“I claim you as mine, Nico di Angelo, you are now my partner,” a voice spoke. Nico felt a shiver go down his spine.  
He looked up to see Percy seeming as surprised as himself of having spoken those words. The older boy unzipped his pants as the countless faces watched on.  
“What are you doing?” he thought at Percy, unable to speak the words.  
“You have always wanted to be recognized as his,” a voice answered in his head. Eros was speaking into his mind, the bastard.  
But not like this, he didn’t want to be recognized like this. Only his dick didn’t quite agree as it turned hard, watching Percy’s pants come down. He didn’t even know if something was forcing him to open his mouth but he would have even if it wasn’t for Eros using him as a puppet. He just wanted it.  
Percy’s dick was simply beautiful, a piece of fucking poetry that he’d been denied for so long. He’d imagined what it might look like, sure, and his imagination seemed like a kindergarten drawing of the actual thing. It gleamed in the yellow light of the flames, the plump tip moist with precome just begging to be licked. When Percy inserted it into his mouth he thought he was in heaven, the taste and scent sent a shiver of pleasure right to his own dick; he couldn’t help moaning in spite of a mouth full of Percy.  
The older boy gasped, he sounded between surprised and aroused. Nico didn’t care anymore what was going on, he just wanted more. Everyone knew now he was Percy’s, everyone saw Percy’s dick go deep into his mouth. It hit the back of his throat and he thought he might have gagged under normal circumstances only here he didn’t.  
“I claim you as mine, Nico di Angelo,” another voice spoke.  
What? It wasn’t Percy this time, who-  
“You are now my partner.”  
Jason. Jason Grace.  
He moaned as he felt something wet and small enter him. He couldn’t see but he could guess what it was: Jason’s fingers were penetrating him, first one, then more.  
“Aren’t you an eager little thing?” the son of Zeus whispered into his ear as Nico moaned. Was this for real? He wasn’t eager he was… being finger fucked by Jason Grace while Percy Jackson’s dick was thrusting into his mouth. His unattended cock was dripping just from that.  
Jason added another finger and stretched him, making his muscles relax a bit, making him wet with who knew what. It felt nice, it felt…  
He let out a muffled cry as he felt those fingers touch a sensitive spot inside him. Was he in heaven? He suddenly hated Eros a lot less in spite of all the comments around.  
“Look at him, he’s so greedy!”  
“He wants the two dicks inside, you can tell”  
“Oh, how I envy that brat!”  
“10 bucks says he can’t take them both in at the same time, too much of a virgin.”  
Fuck them all, all he cared about was Percy’s dick and Jason’s fingers.  
“I’m going to fuck you first, and then it’ll be Percy’s turn,” Jason breath was warm against the skin of his neck as he spoke. Gods he wouldn’t stop touching him there! It was too much!  
“You are going to swallow me now,” Percy told him, moaning, “mmh yes, good boy!” he pulled on Nico’s hair to bury himself deeper into his mouth, the younger boy’s nose pressing itself against Percy’s skin.  
Nico just couldn’t go on, his senses were overloaded, this was really too much, too good. Oh Gods, oh fucking Eros!   
“YES! Nico!” cried Percy and spilled himself into the boy’s throat. The warm liquid shot into his mouth tasting so much like Percy that Nico couldn’t stand it. He pushed back so Jason’s fingers would stab him deeper and came violently with a muffled “mppf!” his seed spilling onto Percy’s sneakers.  
That was the last thing he saw before everything went black.  
***~~~***  
The lighting was dim in the little cozy room. Jason had no clue where he’d landed… had the thing about fingering Nico di Angelo really happened? Eros seemed to be inducing some sort of weird fantasies or hallucinations. Jason had lost control of his body and just acted as if guided by some weird force.  
Now he was alone in a room full of satin cushions sitting on a satin couch. He was dressed in a dark blue suit, he rather liked his attire. A thick golden rope dangled from somewhere above him. He looked up but it was too dark to see the ceiling, the lights hung too low and glowed too red.  
He didn’t even think of getting up or fleeing, his first instinct was to pull on the rope and see what happened. Nothing much it seemed. Where were the others anyway?  
The door opened and his eyes widened at the sight.  
“Did master call?” sounded the voice of Nico di Angelo, though that body didn’t look remotely his.  
It wasn’t so much the body, he could recognize the wiry figure, the pale olive toned skin, the slenderness… but the knee high stockings and stilettos weren’t part of his usual attire, nor was the black underbust corset with garter that looked so beautiful on the light skin. And those panties he was wearing had lace in the right places to let him discern the shape of Nico’s half hard cock.  
Jason’s mouth went dry all of the sudden. What sort of sick vision was Eros showing him and why did he like it so much?  
“Bring in the prisoner,” Jason said without being able to control it. Nico gave a little curtsy lifting the frill at the edge of his lacy panties and went out. He came back a moment later, a cage floating behind him somehow. In it was Percy Jackson.  
Percy was half dressed and looked sloppy, one of the stockings had unfastened from his red garter belt, his panties were in place but his overbust corset was only half laced. He didn’t look half as nice as Nico, he looked angry. Probably because he was handcuffed.  
“He moved too much and we couldn’t dress him properly,” Nico spoke.  
“It’s fine, pet. Take him out of there; I want to see you fuck him.” Jason wasn’t controlling his words but he was rather horrified to find out he meant them. Nico had suffered so much because of Percy he wanted to see him pay, he wanted to see Nico enjoy himself while Percy moaned helplessly and not only did he want it for the sake of retribution but also because it fucking turned him on.  
Nico opened the cage and an invisible hand seemed to push Percy out onto the rug, his cheek resting right in front of Jason’s foot. Jason smiled and crushed Percy’s head softly with the sole of his shoe.  
“N-no,” the boy complained, about Jason or about Nico? At that moment the younger boy was inserting a little lubricated vibrator into Percy without even taking his panties off. All that could be seen of the toy was the skull shaped top bit behind the lace as the prisoner writhed and moaned on the floor.  
“Come, lend me your mouth for a bit before fucking him,” Jason instructed. Nico knelt before him, not minding Percy anymore, his eyes full of adoration as he opened the zipper that revealed Jason’s erection. No underwear, nothing to keep Nico from swallowing Jason.  
The blond groaned and crushed Percy’s head a bit harder than he intended. The son of Poseidon let out a little whimper and Jason took his foot off.  
“The prisoner grows impatient, pet,” Jason spoke. Nico stood up and went to retrieve the sex toy. Percy calmed down a little at this.  
Was Jason still being controlled? Yes, he would never call Nico pet, and yet… he groaned as he watched the younger boy’s erection slide into Percy. The prisoner moaned at this but didn’t try to escape, in fact, he seemed to be pushing into it. This show was certainly worth leaving his erection unattended.  
“Please-“ Percy gasped as Nico started thrusting in and out of him, his movements quick and hard. Who knew he had it in him? He seemed to be taking control of Percy, to be truly dominating him.  
“Please what?” demanded Jason.  
“Please- hah! Please more!” the prisoner panted.  
Jason grinned.  
“I’ll help,” he said finally getting up. Nico looked at him as if expecting new orders but Jason only gave a small nod. Nico looked down at Percy and frowned. He seemed more Nico as he pounded into the sea God’s little helpless son.  
“Stay in him for a moment, pet,” Jason instructed standing behind the boy. Nico stopped mid thrust, his cock buried inside Percy.  
“No, don´t stop!” Percy complained, writing beneath Nico’s sweaty body.  
“Shut it, prisoner,” Jason snapped, spreading Nico open using both hands. That little ring of muscle looked lovely, and without even stopping to consider it might hurt he pushed his cock into the hole.  
Both, Nico and Percy let out moans of pleasure. The son of Hades felt moist and tight and so wonderful. Jason had never actually fucked a guy and he now was fucking two at once.  
“Master-“ Nico moaned, “please more- God, Eros, you bastard!”  
Jason rammed his cock into him, hard and deep. Had Nico regained consciousness? He wasn’t stopping, did he want to?  
“Jason if you’re going to fuck me do it properly!” Nico yelled. The blond smiled. Time for an upgrade, huh?  
Jason pounded into the younger boy so hard the slapping noises their bodies produced sounded about as loud as Percy’s pathetic whimpers. God, how he loved being on top of them, how he loved having control.  
He didn’t feel even remotely close until he heard Percy cry out, shooting come all over his half laced corset, a couple of tears running down his cheeks. And he couldn’t help himself, he just couldn’t. That look of utter submissiveness made him jump over the brink as he dug his fingers into Nico’s soft skin and collapsed into nothingness.  
***~~~***  
The sun was setting at the beach, a beautiful landscape that reminded Percy of a date he’d ha with Annabeth. The waves crashing against the shore were soothing to his nerves. Had the God of Love truly put him through two very traumatic sexual experiences? And had Percy liked them?  
Hands in his pockets he walked without an actual destination. Why wasn’t he sick to his stomach at what had happened? Why wasn’t he sure whether he’d been forced to beg for more or whether he’d wanted to? Why was his gaze searching for Nico and Jason?  
But it wasn’t his gaze that found them, it was his ears. Moans were coming from behind some rocks, and inside a shallow pool of salty water he found two naked figures tangled together… but not only with each other, there was something else.  
Little tendrils of what looked like Jell-O were holding the limbs of Nico and Jason. The son of Zeus lay with his legs spread open, hands tied behind his head while the other boy was half on top of him, his chest on Jason’s, hands tied together too by the same transparent…tentacles?  
“Are you guys fine?” Percy asked.  
“What do you think?” growled Nico.  
Really, Nico didn’t need to have that attitude-  
One of the tendrils flew up all of the sudden and hit Nico’s butt leaving an angry red mark. Nico let out a little moan.  
“Can you help us?” asked Jason trying to loosen the grip on his hands. A tentacle started creeping between the guy’s legs and surrounded his dick.  
Percy didn’t answer, he watched enthralled.  
“Shit- Percy!” Jason moaned.  
Another tentacle was slithering up Nico’s leg.  
“It’s Eros, he’s controlling these- these universes-ngh!” the boy’s explanation was cut short when one of the tendrils penetrated him, it was a rather thick one too. Percy could almost see inside of Nico through the gelatinous thing.  
“But I think- ah! I think each of us got to half control- I mean I did the last one and the first was-“ he bucked his hips as one of the tentacles pushed its way into the slit on Jason’s throbbing cock.  
“Percy!” the blond moaned the end of his sentence, half begging.  
“No!” Nico said, was it because of the thing thrusting into him or because he meant it hadn’t been his fantasy?  
Percy wondered for a moment. No, he didn’t feel much in control that time.  
“That was mine- ah! T-this is his!” Nico’s words took a moment to penetrate Percy’s mind. And then he was actually able to see the whole scene. Those tendrils were no monster, it wasn’t jelly: it was sea water. And with that came the realization that he was controlling them. He was fucking both his friends with only his mind.  
“Shit,” he said out loud, “I’m doing this, aren´t I?”  
“Yes!” Nico moaned, the tentacle of water was pushing so hard into him that his dick kept hitting Jason’s side.  
“S-stop already you sick bastard!” yelled Jason, trying once more to free himself. As a response a pretty huge tendril shot into him, making him yelp.  
“Just fuck us with your body,” Nico panted. It couldn’t be true, Nico wanted…?  
The tentacle that was thrusting into him suddenly stopped. All of them dissolved, freeing him. The son of Hades crawled up to Percy and opened his zipper.  
“Y-you are going to…?”  
“Make you come,” said Nico as if he was facing a hard task.  
All of the sudden four of the tentacles grabbed the boy once more, holding him in the air by legs and arms, spread open just at the right height.  
“S-stop this, you bastard!” Jason yelled from not very far away.  
Percy was amazed and rather amused at how thick a tentacle the blond could take.  
“Do it already,” spoke Nico’s voice and Percy went back to the youngest of their expedition.  
“You really want me to fuck you?”  
“Y-yes.”  
Percy dug his dick into the boy with one smooth movement.   
Nico let out a little cry of pleasure. Gods, he felt wonderful, this was the best feeling ever!  
The sea water helped, pushing them together as the son of the sea God thrust in and out, rhythmically. Percy felt the pressure on his back as their bodies smacked together noisily, so close not a sheet of paper could be put between them before he moved back again, panting and groaning and completely possessed by desire.  
“Nico- Gods! You are so tight!”  
“I’m a-ngh a virgin-aah- you moron!” the boy moaned biting his lips, trying not to sound too idiotic. That only made Percy thrust harder.  
The other tentacles provided the wonderful background music of Jason’s moans. Percy was watching intently as a final thrust of the thick mass of water just made Jason lose it, yelling curses and shooting semen all over himself helplessly.  
If seeing Jason come made him think he couldn’t hold it, he downright melted looking at Nico’s face contorting in pleasure. His dick was shooting out threads of come that landed on both of them and his expression was of pure bliss, little tears at the corners of his eyes. He looked like an angel, an angel being fucked by a demonic sea bastard. Nico’s face: that was his limit.  
Percy rammed his dick into the younger boy and let out a yell of glorious pleasure as he emptied himself into the son of the underworld. At last everything went black.  
***~~~***  
Eros sat on a large brown leather couch, watching as the three boys woke up. Their bodies wouldn’t be sore in spite of the abuse; it hadn’t really taken place in the physical world.  
“Enjoyed your fantasies?” asked the god with a satisfied smile, watching them get back on their feet.  
“You are a sick bastard,” growled Nico.  
“Those were your innermost desires,” replied the god coolly, “I just made you live them. That would make you three the sick bastards.”  
Jason winced at that. Poor dear was only now realizing how true that was. It wasn’t like their desires had been to seriously harm another, they were all to give and receive pleasure, to control, to own. They could be harmful, true, but Eros didn’t care. Love could be like that.  
“So, you can now ask for what you wanted, if the three of you do I shall grant it. Of course these bonds aren’t born from me, they come from you, I just do the marks. I cannot guarantee the bond will be gone forever.”  
“What?” asked Percy in disbelief, “you raped the three of us and now you tell us this?”  
“None of you were unwilling. Besides I did little, you did most of the job, oh King of the Water Tentacles,” he grinned, amused. Little infidel had it coming.  
“Break the bond,” Nico was the first to speak.  
“Break it,” Jason echoed.  
Percy doubted. Only now was he realizing he rather wanted Nico di Angelo. Much too late.  
Nico looked at him.  
“Say it already, Jackson.”  
“Break the bond,” Percy said at last, his voice quivering ever so slightly.  
With a gentle breeze the marks were erased from their bodies and they drifted back in the wind to the van in which they had arrived.  
***~~~***  
“Now you can get married to Annabeth,” Jason said, an undertone of bitterness in his voice. He took Nico’s hand in the back of the van.  
“Yeah, probably will,” Percy replied lost in thought.  
“Probably?” Nico looked like he wanted to punch him.  
“Yeah well, I don’t want to rush into things!”  
“Asshole,” muttered the son of Hades.  
None of the three noticed that the seam where the fabric of the universe had been glued back together was now marking the three of them. But soon enough they’d see the mark of the new bond.  
Epilogue  
Hazel and Frank were visiting Leo like every other Saturday. The son of Hephaestus had been teaching her how to use the internet along with Frank and she was now proud to be able to browse on her own while the boys played videogames.  
“Guys, I think I clicked something wrong and this is scary…” she mumbled staring at the screen.  
Leo paused the game.  
“What? Holy shit!” his eyes went round like saucers.  
“What is it?” Frank was the last to ask. A pop up of a page called “Eros Ships YOU” was playing a video of Jason on top of Nico di Angelo and Percy Jackson, both of the latter dressed in what looked like very fancy lingerie.  
Frank pressed the ‘x’ on the top right.  
“Some things are better left unseen. Let’s just pretend that never happened.”


End file.
